


supernova

by oreoivory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoivory/pseuds/oreoivory
Summary: Tooru adalah bintang yang telah kehabisan massa, yang ingin menyusut membentuk lubang hitam di semesta yang gelap dan dingin.Sedang Koushi perwujudan bintang baru yang lahir setelahnya





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rochaengpasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochaengpasta/gifts).



> Didedikasikan untuk Kak Dilfa, seorang penderita psychopath terpendam yang kalau emosi bawa palu :"v

Tooru membentangkan tangan, menyambut angin yang terus mencoba memeluknya. Rambut cokelatnya berkibar menampar lembut kulit pipinya. Matanya terpejam menolak melihat senja yang menggenang indah.

Kakinya separuh berpijak pada pagar jembatan, separuh lagi melayang di udara. Hanya sekian detik, sampai kedua kakinya kehilangan sentuhan. 

Debur air dingin menyambutnya, tapi Tooru tidak peduli. Dunia menggelap, tapi Tooru tidak peduli. Dadanya terasa sesak, tapi Tooru tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin arus sungai menyeret mayatnya hingga hilang, tenggelam. Kemudian ia bisa mati dengan damai.

oOo

Disclaimer

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate 

.

Supernova 

by

OreoIvory

oOo

Koushi menangis dalam diam, meratap menatap tangannya yang memar. Ia tidak ingat, sejak kapan? Matanya panas, perih dan bengkak. Surya sudah akan tenggelam, tapi Koushi masih tak menyadarinya. Berkas-bekas cahaya oranye tertahan dibalik bayang-bayang jembatan yang menaungi Koushi. 

Koushi masih termenung sampai ia mendengar air sungai berdebur. Ia terlonjak, meski sejenak ia bingung, kemudian ia langsung melompat bertarung melawan arus ketika sadar seseorang jatuh dari atas jembatan.

Penglihatannya memburam, bukan hanya karena air sungai, tapi juga karena matanya yang habis mengeluarkan seliter air garam. Meski begitu ia berkeras membuka matanya dan fokus menemukan sesuatu—seseorang—yang jatuh tadi. Ia melihatnya, samar-samar, dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk segera menyeretnya ke permukaan.

Koushi terengah, meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa, ia terbatuk sesaat karena tadi sempat menghirup sedikit air. Ia langsung mengalihkan atensi menyorot tajam laki-laki yang ia selamatkan—Tooru. Tooru yang tak bergerak, lantas membuat Koushi panik. 

Tangannya yang memar dengan sigap menekan-nekan dada Tooru, memberi tekanan sekuat yang ia bisa. Koushi memberikan udara, memindahkannya dari mulut ke mulut, hingga dada Tooru mengembang. Siklus berulang seperti paradoks, sampai akhirnya Tooru terbatuk, tersengal-sengal.

Koushi menghela napas. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Tooru berharap batuknya segera reda.

Tooru menghela tangan Koushi kasar.

'Apa-apaan? Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, dan ini balasannya?' Koushi mengeluh dalam hati. 

"Kenapa kau menarikku kesini?" desis Tooru.

"Hah?" 

Koushi berpikir orang di depannya ini benar-benar sombong. Alih-alih berterima kasih, dia malah seperti menyalahkannya. Atau orang ini sakit jiw—

Oh.

"Kau jangan-jangan—" Koushi berprasangka, ia membuat spekulasi-spekulasi di benaknya, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyimpulkan.

"—mau bunuh diri." Koushi berujar pelan. Terlampau tenang untuk bereaksi. 

Tooru menyipitkan mata. Ia cukup terkejut melihat laki-laki di depannya yang biasa saja dengan fakta ia yang hampir bunuh diri. Reaksinya sangat tidak normal. 

"Aku juga sering berpikir seperti itu, tapi tidak bisa melakukannya," gumam Koushi, wajahnya sendu.

Lagi, ujaran-ujaran Koushi membuat Tooru terdiam.

Tooru mengamatinya, laki-laki berambut abu-abu di depannya. Matanya merayap dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Koushi tidak terlalu tinggi dan ia kurus, wajahnya kuyu, ada memar di tangannya dan kelihatannya ada juga di wajahnya meski sedikit memudar. Bajunya basah, tapi Tooru bisa melihat pakaiannya tidak cukup layak dipakai. Terlalu tipis dan lusuh.

Tooru kemudian bisa sedikit memahami kenapa pria di depannya juga ingin hilang dari dunia ini. Alasan klise, karena dunia bisa sangat kejam pada sebagian orang.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" 

Tooru mendengus kecil, kenapa pula ia menanggapi. Tapi, entah bagaimana, Tooru tidak bisa mengabaikan Koushi.

"Aku punya adik, dua, meski bukan adik kandung, dan mereka membutuhkanku." Koushi menerawang, saat itu Tooru bisa melihat mata Koushi bersinar.

"Koushi, Sugawara Koushi." Tangan Koushi yang pucat dan memar terulur. Ada senyum yang terbit di wajahnya, lebar dan manis, kontradiktif dengan penampilannya yang tadi sempat Tooru amati.

"Oikawa Tooru." 

oOo

Sejak hari itu, entah bagaimana Koushi dan Tooru bisa membentuk relasi. Mereka bisa saling memahami tanpa harus mengucap. Mereka dapat saling mengerti tanpa perlu memberitahu. 

"Kenapa kau selalu bunuh diri disaat aku menemuimu?" Koushi mengeluh, ia menggerutu saat jemarinya dengan lincah membalut pergelangan tangan Tooru.

Tooru diam, menatap darah yang menggenang dilantai. "Aku rasa kita punya telepati," katanya tersenyum geli.

Setelah insiden di jembatan, Koushi dan Tooru menjadi dekat. Mereka tidak berteman, tapi dengan ajaib, selalu ada Koushi saat Tooru membutuhkannya, begitupula sebaliknya. Relasi mereka terlalu abstrak untuk dijabarkan. Akrab tapi mereka tak lebih dari dua orang asing yang kebetulan dipertemukan oleh momen aneh. Koushi selalu menggagalkan upaya bunuh diri Tooru. Ia selalu ada saat Tooru ingin pergi, untuk menariknya kembali. 

Suatu waktu di bulan Desember, di antara uap beku dan gigil yang terselip di antara gigi yang beradu, Koushi berkunjung ke apartemen Tooru. Tangannya membawa sekotak pizza dan sekantung penuh bir kaleng. Ia mendapatkan banyak tip saat natal dan ia ingin membaginya bersama Tooru. Itu hanya upaya balas budi, karena Tooru yang memberi pekerjaan untuknya.

Koushi membunyikan bel, tapi sudah bermenit-menit lamanya, pintu tak kunjung membuka. Dengan gusar ia mengakses password apartemen Tooru tanpa izin. Bukan Tooru yang memberitahunya, tapi ia hanya mengingat kombinasi password saat Tooru mengajaknya kemari, dulu sekali. Ia berasumsi jika Tooru melakukan hobinya lagi, bunuh diri.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Koushi menemukan Tooru di balkon kamarnya, berdiri di atas pagar, siap melompat.

Koushi mengerang, "Hei, aku baru saja sampai, dan kau menyambutku dengan masalah. Kalau lompat sekarang, aku akan jadi tersangka utama pembunuhan Oikawa Tooru penghuni kamar 1725. Terkutuknya, aku juga telah menjadi pembobol apartemenmu saat ini, membuat bukti dan dakwaan yang akan memberatkanku bertambah." 

Tooru menghela napas, mau tidak mau rencananya kembali gagal. Ia berbalik dan melompat turun menapaki balkonnya untuk menyambut Koushi yang merengut.

Pernah juga di bulan Juli, Tooru ingin menabrakan mobilnya ke rel kereta api. Tapi, matanya teralih dan mengatensi sosok Koushi yang menggandeng dua bocah laki-laki di kanan dan kirinya. Satu berambut sewarna senja, satu lagi sewarna malam, oranye dan hitam pekat. Mungkin mereka yang dimaksud Koushi 'adiknya' tempo hari.

Saat itu pula Tooru tahu, rencananya kembali gagal, sebab ia melangkah keluar mobil mengejar tiga sosok yang sejak tadi ia amati. Alih-alih bertemu maut, ia malah datang ke kontrakan kecil Koushi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama ketiganya, menyantap mi ramen instan yang terasa sebagai makanan paling lezat di dunia.

Hari itu, hati Tooru menghangat berkali-kali hingga rasanya lumer. Ia senang saat Koushi mengenalkannya pada Shoyou dan Tobio, dua bocah berisik yang bertengkar sepanjang waktu. Ia senang melihat interaksi Koushi yang sabar mengurus mereka. Jika Tooru di posisi Koushi, ia akan menyerah bahkan jika dibayar jutaan dollar setiap jamnya. Ia senang saat makan bersama mereka. Ia senang saat Shoyou dan Tobio berebut perhatiannya hanya untuk sekedar bercengkrama. Ia senang saat Shoyou mengatakan mimpinya ingin jadi astronot supaya ia bisa membasmi alien seperti Tobio. Ia bahagia saat dirinya melebur bersama dunia kecil Koushi.

Banyak hal yang membuat hatinya senang saat itu. Hingga ia lupa pada mobil yang ia parkir di jalanan, lupa pada kereta yang telah ia lewatkan, lupa pada rencananya yang telah gagal. Ia lupa banyak hal, tapi ia akan mengingat yang satu ini. Kebersamaannya bersama Koushi dan adik-adiknya terlalu indah untuk dilupakan.

Banyak rencananya yang gagal, ia masih tidak tahu, apa Tuhan begitu mencintainya atau membencinya. Semua karena Koushi. Harusnya ia marah, tapi tidak ada letupan emosi saat pandangannya terpaku pada Koushi. Ia jengkel, tapi tidak bisa marah. Bahkan seperti saat ini, saat Koushi melilitkan perban di tangannya, emosinya menguap tanpa bekas. 

"Kau tahu, kau selalu saja mengganggu," keluh Tooru.

"Percayalah, aku juga tidak mau tahu kalau kau benar-benar bunuh diri. Kau kelihatan begitu tersiksa, mungkin memang lebih baik kau pergi, tapi tidak tahu kenapa aku hanya harus menghentikanmu. Hatiku selembut malaikat sepertinya." Koushi tertawa renyah.

"Kau memang malaikat." Tooru menatap wajah Koushi serius. Ia mendapati wajah Koushi sedikit berbeda. Ia sudah tak sekurus dulu, pipinya mengembang, wajahnya bewarna dan juga auranya berpijar cerah. Tooru bersyukur Koushi sudah mampu hidup dengan baik.

"Kau memang terlalu baik dan begitu peduli," ujar Tooru lagi.

Yah, itulah Koushi, pikir Tooru. Koushi memang gambaran malaikat tanpa sayap. Pada aksi heroiknya saat ia tenggelam. Pada kasih sayang tanpa batas untuk Shoyou dan Tobio, dua anak yang tidak sengaja Koushi temukan teraniaya hingga Koushi memutuskan untuk merawat mereka. Pada senyum teduhnya saat dunia bersikap terlalu kejam. Dan masih banyak sisi malaikat dalam diri Koushi yang terlalu panjang untuk dijabarkan.

Koushi memukul kepala Tooru dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara. "Kurasa otakmu benar-benar perlu diperbaiki." Ia tertawa saat Tooru meringis dan cemberut.

"Aku memujimu, dan kau memukulku. Sakiiiit!" Tooru mengusap kepalanya berharap bisa meredakan sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Pujianmu bikin merinding. Apa-apaan tatapanmu. Aku merasa kita seperti orang berpacaran. Itu—" Koushi bergidik, melepas mimik jijik yang dibuat-buat, kemudian tertawa keras.

"Huh." Tooru masih merengut sambil terus mengusap kepalanya. "Oh ya, kenapa kau kesini?" 

Koushi tersenyum lebar. "Ummm," gumamnya tanpa memudarkan senyumannya. "Aku akan menikah."

Tooru kemudian merasa ia kembali ditelan kegelapan setelah selama ini ia terus mengorbit pada Koushi yang bersinar dan memberi uaran-uaran hangat. Ia kembali merasa sendiri dan hampa. Di antara Koushi yang berujar penuh semangat dengan senyum bertabur gula, Tooru merasa kembali kesepian di semesta yang gelap dan dingin.

Jika Koushi menikah, mereka tidak akan lagi sama. Koushi bakal terlampau sibuk untuk mengurus keluarganya. Koushi sudah pasti akan memiliki skala prioritas, dan Tooru yakin ia tidak ada dalam daftar itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Tooru, ia ketakutan.

oOo

Di suatu waktu, di masa lampau. Tooru melihat langit dengan teleskop besarnya, sedang Koushi bersedekap dengan raut sebal karena diabaikan. 

"Lihat ini!" Tooru meraih lengan Koushi, menariknya mendekat. Ia meminta Koushi melihat langit dari celah kecil di teropongnya. Dari belakang, Tooru mebimbing Koushi dengan telaten.

"Apa kau melihat bintang yang bersinar paling cemerlang?" Tooru menunduk berujar pelan di dekat Koushi yang fokus pada teleskopnya.

"Hmmm, ya." 

"Bintang itu sedang mengalami pembengkakan dan akan mati." Tooru menjelaskan.

"Oh mau meledak ya? Apa istilahnya?"

"Supernova."

"Ah iya supernova, berarti akan lahir bintang baru ya?" Untuk seorang anak jalanan, Koushi sangat cerdas. Koushi sering meminjam buku Tooru, Koushi bilang ia suka membaca buku.

"Tidak selalu akan berakhir menjadi bintang neutron, bisa juga menjadi lubang hitam."

Tooru menegakkan diri, kemudian menatap langit malam dari balik jendela observatorium kecilnya yang terbuka. Ia menyukai astronomi, mengamati bintang bisa mengalihkannya sedetik dari depresi yang membuatnya ingin lenyap. 

"Hei, aku mau tanya. Konyol sih, tapi penasaran saja." Koushi menyudahi pengamatannya. Ia berbalik menghadap Tooru, menyelam ke dalam matanya. "Kau ingin mati karena benar-benar ingin berakhir, atau kau ingin mati berharap akan ada kehidupan lain yang lebih layak dari yang saat ini?" 

"Aku ingin benar-benar berakhir," kata Tooru lirih setelah lama bergeming, nadanya terdengar monoton.

"Ah, kalau aku malah tipe kedua." Koushi tertawa merdu. "Terlalu melankolis dan pengecut kan? Aku terlalu naif hingga memimpikan surga atau terlahir kembali dengan kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik."

Tooru diam membeku. Jemarinya kemudian bergerak pelan meremas bahu Koushi. "Tidak, kau berhak memimpikan kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik."

Kemudian keduanya tak lagi berucap apa-apa. Membiarkan keheningan menjadi sekat tak kasat mata bagi mereka.

"Nah, jika Shoyou dan Tobio sudah besar, jika kau belum pergi lebih dulu, aku ingin mati bersamamu. Ayo kita lakukan sama-sama." Suara tenang Koushi yang sarat akan emosi merobek keheningan.

Tooru terdiam lama tenggelam dalam mata Koushi yang jernih. Ada rasa sakit, keputusasaan, kerapuhan dan kesungguhan disana. Tooru menghela napas panjang kemudian ia mengangguk, mengiyakan keinginan Koushi. Pastilah beban di pundak Koushi begitu besar, ia mencoba bertahan meski sejatinya hatinya tidak mampu. 

Hari itu, dia juga ingin mati bersama Koushi. Ia merasa Koushi sama dengannya. Ia merasa tidak lagi sendiri, karena Koushi meleburkan kata kau dan aku menjadi kita. Tooru merasa sekarang memiliki Koushi yang juga sama-sama serusak dirinya. Ia hanya merasa tidak lagi kesepian.

Sejak saat itu, Tooru tidak pernah serius dengan aksi bunuh dirinya di kemudian hari. Ia hanya berdiri menatap ke bawah dari ketinggian fantastis, tanpa berniat ingin melompat. Ia hanya menggores-gores lengannya tanpa memutus nadinya. Ia hanya berdiri di tepi jalan menatap keramaian, tanpa mau menerjang kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Tooru sering menunda kematiannya, hanya bermain-main sebab ia ingin menunggu Koushi, ia ingin bersama Koushi di akhir hidupnya.

Maka, ketika Koushi mengatakan dia akan menikah, ia tahu penantiannya sia-sia. Tooru akhirnya berkubang dalam kekosongannya lagi.

Koushi yang dulu ingin mati, yang berharap akan datang kehidupan yang lebih baik sudah tidak ada. Sekarang dia tak perlu lagi memimpikan kehidupan setelah kematiannya, toh mimpinya dikabulkan Tuhan sebelum ia berhasil merealisasikan niatnya, sebelum ia memenuhi janjinya pada Tooru. Koushi yang Tooru kenal sudah hilang, lenyap. Koushi sekarang tampak jauh untuk digapai dan diraih.

oOo

"Selamat! Aku senang mendengarnya." 

Meski hati Tooru melolong kesakitan, Ia benar-benar bahagia untuk Koushi. Hidup Koushi selalu dipenuhi dengan luka, penderitaan, dan duka. Jadi, ketika Koushi benar-benar menemukan arti kehidupannya lagi, Tooru tidak mungkin mengacaukannya.

Tooru sadar diri, ia hanyalah batu sandungan Koushi. Bukan apa-apa, bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya selintas angin lalu yang menghembus pada sepersekian waktu.

Hari itu di apartemen Tooru, ada yang pecah, hancur berserakan. Tooru sudah benar-benar remuk tanpa bisa dikembalikan lagi. Sayangnya Koushi benar-benar tidak menyadarinya.

oOo

Tooru menatap langit senja di atas jembatan. Ia terus memunculkan kolase-kolase ingatannya bersama Koushi di tempat ini. Matanya sembab, pipinya menampilkan jejak air mata yang mengering.

Jika dulu Koushi tidak menolongnya, mungkin dia sudah mati sejak lama. Jika dulu Koushi tidak menolongnya, mungkin segala sesak hidupnya sudah berakhir. Dan jika Koushi dulu tidak menolongnya, dia tidak akan benar-benar sesakit ini.

Dulu, ia tidak pernah ragu untuk mati, ia ingin semuanya segera berakhir. Ia tidak punya siapapun untuk menangisi kematiannya, tidak punya siapapun untuk menyesalkan tindakannya, tidak punya siapapun untuk ditinggalkan. Karenanya, mati terasa lebih mudah daripada menanggung depresi lebih lama. 

Sekarang, segalanya membuatnya lebih tertekan dari perasaannya yang dulu-dulu. Rasa sakitnya bertambah beribu-ribu ton. Tooru sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Di akhir hidupnya, Tooru berharap ia masih akan disimpan dalam memori Koushi. 

oOo

Shimizu Kiyoko meletakkan bunga lily putih di batu nisan Oikawa Tooru kemudian meraih kembali genggaman tangan Koushi. Ia meremas tangan kiri suaminya, menyalurkan kekuatan. Suaminya bilang, Oikawa Tooru adalah penyelamatnya. Karena itu secara rutin mereka datang kesini pada hari peringatan kematiannya.

Tooru mengubah hidup Koushi dengan begitu banyaknya. Membuat Koushi mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, menyekolahkan Shoyou dan Tobio, membayar hutang-hutangnya dan masih banyak hal-hal lain yang tak akan mampu Koushi balas. 

Koushi tak akan pernah bisa membalas Tooru, sebab ia telah kehabisan waktu. Ia bahkan tak sempat mengatakan pada Tooru, bahwa Koushi akan selalu ada untuknya. Bahwa Tooru tidak akan pernah sendiri lagi, ia bisa bergantung pada Koushi kapanpun ia mau. Koushi hanya ingin Tooru tahu, bahwa Tooru adalah temannya, sahabat baiknya. Tapi, kata-katanya dan penyesalannya hanya mampu membeku bersama Tooru yang berhenti bernapas. 

Koushi tersenyum menatap Shimizu sejenak, ia meremas balik tangan lembut Shimizu, kemudian mengalihkan atensi kembali pada tempat peristirahatan terakhir kawannya. Membiarkan pikirannya mengembara pada sosok Tooru dalam ingatannya.

oOo

~ End ~

oOo

Tooru adalah bintang yang telah kehabisan massa, yang ingin menyusut membentuk lubang hitam di semesta yang gelap dan dingin.  
Sedang Koushi perwujudan bintang baru yang lahir setelahnya.

oOo

 

Happy Read  
Untuk yang baca ^^


End file.
